Total Drama Paradise
This my fan-fiction, so nobody signs up. Please say if you like it on the talk page. ATTENTION READERS! CHAPTER FOUR'S ENDING HAS BEEN CHANGED!! Chapter 5 coming soon! ;) Characters Staff Host: Nalyd Assistant: Bob the Leprechaun Contestants Fighting Ducks Belle Jaz Josh Billy Elian Dyl "Dome" Lucas Thrashing Rabbits Veronica Cindy Dustin Sarah Sam Julio Mara "The Rat" Jacob Eliminated 1. Philip Fighting Ducks 2. Martha Fighting Ducks 3. Lequisha Thrashing Rabbits 4. "The Hobo" Thrashing Rabbits 5. "Ugly" Fighting Ducks, then Thrashing Rabbits Chapters Chapter One (Sorry about the tense problems) Total Drama Paradise Chapter 1 Amard is an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is the only island with nothing but jungle. To most, it’s a paradise, but to a group, it is the exact opposite. A boat approaches on the gentle water. On the boat, awaits twenty-two teenagers, and an angry Leprechaun. Don’t worry; the Leprechaun is driving the boat. Slowly, the boat pull into dock and the teens emerge. Dazed and confused, they look at each other confused. “Surprise!” shouts a man jumping out of a bush. “Welcome to Total Drama Paradise! All of you, and Bob the Leprechaun, will be staying here until only three of you remain. I’m Nalyd, you’re host. Now all of you please line up and say something about yourself. You first, Belle.” The castaways line up. “I’m Belle, and I’m a nerd,” Belle said, waving to her fellow castaways. The girl next to Belle stood up. “What’s up everyone? I’m Jaz and I like forests, and anywhere outdoors.” A small boy next to Jaz reached his hand up, “Hi guys. I’m Josh and I’m a player!” He hoped to get some laughs, but nobody did. Nalyd pointed to the girl that everyone was staying away from. “I’m Ugly.” The whole island exploded in laughter. “Shut up! It’s what people call me, it’s not my fault!” A muscular boy in a pink t-shirt raised his hand. “Hi guys! I’m Billy! I know we’re all going to be super-duper friends!” “I’m Philip,” said a short boy in a straight jacket. “What’s with a straight jacket?” said a boy near the end of the line. “Philip here is just a little bit special,” Nalyd said grinning. He pointed to a girl in green lifting a dumbbell. “I’m Elian; I’m an Olympic-gold-medalist-in-training.” Elian put the dumbbell down and began doing push-ups. A gothic boy waved to everyone, a frown on his face. “That’s Dyl,” Nalyd informed them. “He’s quiet and likes the color black.” “I’m Dome,” said a boy dressed as a cowboy and wearing green sandals. “Dome?” said the boy near the end of the line from earlier. “Yeah so?” Dome asked. The boy at the end of the line chuckled, and then turned away. “I’m Martha,” said a girl in a black shirt with pink sleeves. “I’m an ex-Goth.” A tall boy stood forward, “I’m Lucas, and I’m not supposed to be here! I never signed-up or anything!” “Hey I know you! You’re the biggest joke on the internet!” laughed the mean boy at the end of the line. Lucas shot a nasty word at him, that the mean boy shrugged off. “I’m Veronica, and I’m here because daddy told me I need to get a job, and if I win I won’t have too,” said a cheerleader-type girl in blue. The girl next to her was already covered in dirt, like she’d been there for a long time. “I’m Cindy, and I actually reside here in Amard!” There were some “oohs” and “aahs” from the group, all hoping she’d be on their team. A nerdy boy, twice as nerdy as Lucas and Josh began talking, “I’m Dustin, and I’m really cool!” People laughed, not only because of how wrong he was, but his voice sounded like Steve Urkel. Two girls dressed in black raised the hands. The skinny one said, “I’m Sarah, and this is Mara. We’re BGFFL’s.” “Best Gothic Friends For Life,” Mara said. Dyl waved at Sarah and she waved back. “Hey! ‘Sup y’all! Lequisha in da house!” said a rather large girl. “Hi guys, I’m Sam,” said one of the hottest girls on the island. Josh caught himself drooling even. “I’m here to prove to my parents that I’m all grown up.” A short kid stepped out to face everyone, “Hey guys! How’s it goin’? I’m Julio, and this is going to super fun!” Many of the guys noticed that his hand was on his hip and the lisp. A smelly kid with green hair raised his hand, “Hi guys! I’m The Hobo! You guys can call me that, because, well, that’s what I am!” A boy in a blue track suit raised his hand, “I’m Jacob and I’m here to push it to the limit!” The mean boy was next, “Yo guys. I’m The Rat.” “For obvious reasons,” Lequisha said smi “Settle down,” Nalyd said, “The first eleven of you, Belle, Jaz, Josh, “Ugly”, Billy, Philip, Elian, Dyl, “Dome”, Martha, and Lucas are the Fighting Ducks. The rest of you, Veronica, Cindy, Dustin, Sarah, Mara, Lequisha, Sam, Julio, “The Hobo,” and “The Rat” are the Thrashing Rabbits! Report back here in one hour, here are maps to your tribe locations, good luck finding them.” Nalyd gave Belle and Veronica maps, and the two teams went their separate ways. The teams get to their tribes and start building their huts. Lequisha leads the Thrashing Rabbits, while a fight breaks out between members of the Fighting Ducks. “You idiot, the roof needs to be made of more twigs!” Philip shouted. “No! Twigs won’t keep us dry!” Belle shouted back, “Leaves are what this hut needs.” “Guys, we only have a twenty more minutes until the challenge,” Lucas said, trying to keep the peace. “Shut it!” Belle and Philip shouted. They continued to yell at each other. Lucas stepped into the confessional, “Seriously? One day and our tribe members are already Our team needs a leader, somebody to emerge and say, ‘Yes! We can do this!’” Lucas climbed out of the confessional repeated his speech, and was then locked in the confessional, “Hey!” They soon removed him and all of them went back to the dock. “Welcome back,” Nalyd said greeting the two tribes, “Your first challenge is too make fire. First tribe to get a fire three feet tall wins invincibility and pop-tarts. Ready, set, go!” The Thrashing Rabbits quickly gathered sticks and rocks, and began getting sparks, while Belle and Philip’s fighting, put out any fires that started. “The winners” Nalyd shouted, “are the Thrashing Rabbits! Fighting Ducks come to Tribal Council tonight.” The eleven castaways of the Thrashing Rabbits walked away laughing, enjoying their pop-tarts. The Fighting Ducks returned to their tribe and discussed who their voting for. Philip threatened Josh, Lucas, Dome, and Billy into an alliance with him. Belle convinces Jaz, Ugly, Elian, and Martha to vote with her. Dyl refused either alliance. The eleven tribe mates marched down to Tribal Council. They lit their torches and sat on their logs. “This is Tribal Council,” Nalyd said sternly, “I will ask you one by one to go cast your vote. Belle, you can go first.” Belle marched up to the podium, and quickly wrote down Philip. She held the name to the camera, “Philip, you’re a jerk. Not only that, but you’re useless to the team.” Belle puts the name in the ballot box, and the rest of her alliance votes. Philip’s alliance approaches the podium, one at a time. Lucas wrote down Belle, “Belle, I’m sorry. You’re cool, but if I vote Philip and he stays, I’m dead.” He put the vote in the ballot box. Nalyd waited for everyone to vote, “I’ll go tally the votes.” He walked off to get the box. “Once the votes have been read, the person with the most votes will immediately have to leave and walk down the Path of Disgrace, and ride the Bus of Humiliation.” He pulled a name out of the box, “Belle. One vote Belle. Belle. Two votes Belle. Philip. Two votes Belle, one vote Philip. Belle. Three votes Belle, one vote Philip. Belle, and another Belle. That’s five votes Belle, one vote Philip.” Belle cringed in her seat. “Philip, Philip, Philip, Philip. That’s five votes for Belle, five votes for Philip.” Belle and Philip turned to Dyl. “The first person voted out of Total Drama Paradise is,” He paused. Belle turned pale, and Philip’s eyes started turning strange colors. “Philip.” “What?” Philip screamed at Dyl. “If I ever see you, you stupid little son of a-” Nalyd shot Philip with a tranquilizer dart, and Bob wheeled him away. Nalyd doused Philip’s torch with a bucket of water, “Philip, the tribe has spoken. All of you, head back to camp.” Chapter Two Total Drama Paradise Chapter Two “All of you head back to camp,” Nalyd instructed the campers. The ten remaining campers of the Fighting Ducks marched back to their camp, nearly silent; all except for the laughs at Philip, and cheers for Dyl. “That was awesome!” Belle said as they arrived back at camp, “Thanks Dyl.” She held him close. When she let go Dyl went into the guys hut. “Thanks for saving us Dyl,” Lucas said. All the guys sat in a circle. Dyl raised an eyebrow. “He means, you got rid of the biggest jerk here, other than ‘The Rat,’” Billy said, “So we’d like to form a guy’s alliance with you. Dyl shrugged, and then nodded. Josh stood up. “The only problem is, is that the tribe has split evenly into two alliances, each consisting of five members.” Dyl nodded again. “Our only hope is if one girl switches alliances.” “Or hope there is some sort of tie-breaker,” Dome said. The others in the hut nodded, and Dyl looked out to the girls, huddled around what the fire pit they had lit, using the fire remaining in their torches. “Maybe we should have an alliance leader,” Ugly said. All the girls looked to Belle. “Ok,” she said shrugging. She stepped into confessional. “We doubt that the guys can seriously form an alliance. They just voted out one of their own, and I bet they barely trust Dyl. The girls and I came up with an elimination order; ‘Dome’, Lucas, Josh, and Billy. Leaving Dyl, but I plan on taking him to the end.” She stepped out of confessional, and the Fighting Ducks fell asleep. The Thrashing Rabbits had one alliance, consisting of all eleven of them. Lequisha stepped into the confessional, “Okay, our tribe is totally rocking; except for that nasty little ‘The Rat!’ That guy can’t even go by his real name! How can any of us trust him?” Their tribe went to sleep, with their bellies full of pop-tarts. The next morning both tribes went back to where they had all arrived. “Thrashing Rabbits, getting their first look at the new Fighting Ducks. Philip voted out at the last Tribal Council. Are all of you ready for today’s challenge?” The castaways nodded. “Today, there will be a relay race. Each tribe will pick five people. Go tribes.” The two tribes decided amongst themselves. The Fighting Ducks chose Billy, Dyl, Jaz, Lucas, and Dome. The Thrashing Rabbits chose The Rat, Jacob, Sarah, Cindy, and Dustin. “Ready, set, go!” Nalyd shouted. The Rat tripped Billy, and was able to reach the second person first. Jacob dashed to Sarah, who wasn’t particularly fast. Billy finally tagged Dyl, who ran all the way to Jaz, who caught up with Sarah. Jaz got the lead and tagged Lucas. Sarah tagged Cindy, who quickly got ahead of Lucas. She tagged Dustin, and the Thrashing Rabbits won. “Rabbits win!” Nalyd shouted. The Thrashing Rabbits gathered and congratulated each other. “Ducks, you have a date with me tonight.” The two tribes and Nalyd left. Back at camp, Lucas stepped into the confessional. “We know who we’re voting for. Dyl said he’d try to get Belle to vote with us.” Dyl brought Belle out to the forest with him. “You wanted to tell me something Dyl?” Belle said smiling. Dyl rolled his eyes and whispered who she needs to vote for in her ear. “Sure, anything you say Dyl.” The ten remaining campers in the Fighting Ducks tribe marched back to Tribal Council. “Wow,” Nalyd said. “You guys are really pathetic. It is time to vote.” One by one the campers approached the podium. Lucas wrote down Martha. “Sorry, you just don’t do anything.” Ugly wrote down Lucas. “You and Billy cost us the challenge, but Billy is cute.” “I will tally the votes,” Nalyd said. “Lucas; one vote Lucas. Martha; one vote Lucas, one vote Martha. Lucas, Lucas, Lucas. Four votes for Lucas, one for Martha. Martha, Martha, Martha, Martha. Four votes Lucas, fives votes Martha. Second person eliminated from Total Drama Paradise, Martha.” The girls all gasped except for Belle, who smiled and waved at Dyl. Dyl rolled his eyes. “Martha please bring me your torch.” She brought him the torch, a tear in her eye. “Martha, the tribe has spoken.” He put out the flame on her torch. “It is time to walk the Path of Disgrace, and ride the Bus of Humiliation.” She did so and left. “All of you, head back to camp.” Chapter Three Total Drama Paradise Chapter Three “All of you, head back to camp,” Nalyd said. That was his second night in a row telling the Fighting Ducks that they could return to their huts. “How could you Belle?” Jaz shouted on their way back to camp. “I’m sorry,” Belle said. She didn’t mean it and probably never would. She walked next to Dyl, and attempted to hold his hand, but each time he’d wriggle free. Once they arrived at camp, Belle went right to sleep. The other girls stayed up long into the night. Jaz, Ugly, and Elian sat around the fire. “What are we going to do?” Elian asked. She knew she hadn’t made many friends, and would probably be the next to go. “The guys have us out-numbered and it’s all thanks to that little traitor Belle!” “I know,” Jaz said, “Our only hope is to win these next challenges, or make ourselves more useful around camp.” Ugly nodded. “Maybe we could convince some guys to vote Belle with us next time.” The girls all agreed and got into their hut to sleep. The guys sat in their hut. “I was scared there for awhile guy,” Lucas said, “Thanks Dyl.” Dyl shrugged, as the guys thanked him for making the tribe run smoothly. “So who’s going next?” Josh asked. “Belle,” Dome said. Dyl’s eyes widened. “Well, she might consider herself part of the alliance, so it’ll be easier if we dump her now. Agreed?” The guys all agreed, and went to sleep, except for Dyl who stayed up all night thinking about Belle. At the Thrashing Rabbits tribe, a fight had broken out between the men of the tribe. “I’m the leader of the tribe!” Jacob shouted. “You wanna bet?” The Rat shouted back. “Guys, lets just try to be best-est buddies!” Julio suggested. The Rat shoved him into the group of girls watching. “I’m the smartest!” Dustin said. The Rat threw a punch at Jacob, which started a wrestling match. “Tisk, tisk,” Julio said. He sat down to strategize with the girls, who were lead by Lequisha. “We have to get rid of The Rat!” Lequisha hissed to the girls and Julio. “He’s been causing trouble since day one!” The girls and Julio agreed, and went to bed. The next morning the two tribes returned to the challenge field. “Bringing in the new Fighting Ducks, Martha voted out at the last Tribal Council. For today’s challenge, you must rank yourselves by how important you are in your tribe, first tribe to do this successfully wins invincibility, and access to a fruit salad bar. Go!” The Fighting Ducks immediately placed Dyl at the top and Belle at the bottom. They then compared how much each of them had done to help around the campsites. The boys of the Thrashing Rabbits fought amongst themselves “If the Thrashing Rabbits are going to get in this, they need to hurry!” Nalyd shouted. The boys randomly ordered themselves, with The Rat at the top. “The Fighting Ducks win! They’ve been done for like five minutes.” The Fighting Ducks had ranked themselves in order from least to most important; Belle, Lucas, Ugly, Jaz, Elian, Billy, Josh, Dome, and Dyl. The Thrashing Rabbits eventually ordered themselves; Mara, Julio, Lequisha, Sam, Veronica, Cindy, Sarah, The Hobo, Dustin, Jacob, and The Rat. “Fighting Ducks, congratulations. Lequisha you look annoyed. “I am,” Lequisha said, “I think I should be in the top two, and Julio should be up there. All of us have contributed to the tribe; we all deserve that first spot, except The Rat.” The Rat snickered. “I’m sorry Lequisha,” Nalyd said, “But The Rat will be getting immunity for being in first place.” Lequisha turned lava red with blind fury. “You guys come on down to tribal council in a few hours.” The two tribes returned to their campsites, and Nalyd returned to his poker game with Bob. At the Thrashing Rabbits tribe, Lequisha became in charge of who the girls, and Julio, voted for, giving them the majority. “This person we’re voting for could change the game, but we have to do it,” Lequisha said. The Rat grabbed Julio and threw him into a bush. “Kid, you better vote with us guys tonight.” Julio squirmed. “Oh my gosh! Not cool!” The Rat whispered to Julio, “Tell all of the girls to vote for somebody other than who you chose to, and then us guys can do a blind-side.” The Rat whispered who they were blind-siding, and what would happen to Julio if he backed down. Julio told each girl to vote for somebody else. The tribe marched down to Tribal Council. “Welcome to Tribal Council,” Nalyd said, “First, everyone needs to light their torch. Good. Now one by one I will ask you all to cast a vote for who should go. First, The Rat.” The Rat marched up, quickly wrote down a name, swore about the person, and sat back down. Sarah walked up and wrote down Cindy, “Sorry girl, but blame Lequisha.” Cindy walked up and wrote down The Hobo. “You smell.” Mara voted for Dustin. Veronica voted for Mara. Lequisha and Sam voted for Jacob. “I’ll tally the votes,” Nalyd said. “Cindy, The Hobo, Dustin, Mara, Jacob, Jacob. Did any of you talk about you’re voting?” Lequisha gasped. “Here we go,” Nalyd said pulling out five more ballots. “Lequisha, Lequisha, Lequisha, Lequisha, Lequisha. Looks like Lequisha’s out.” “What?” Lequisha shouted, “Girls! Why didn’t you vote Jacob with me?” Jacob stood up, shook his fist angrily, and sat back down. The girls explained what Julio did, and Julio told Lequisha what The Rat said. Lequisha stormed off, swearing vengeance on The Rat. Nalyd doused her torch, “Lequisha, the tribe has spoken. All of you, head back to camp.” Chapter Four Total Drama Paradise Chapter Four “All of you, head back to camp,” Nalyd said, and the ten remaining Thrashing Rabbits returned to camp. They arrived and the whole team sat around the campfire. “Did you see the look on her face?” laughed The Rat, “That was so worth it, right Julio?” Julio sighed, “Yeah, whatever.” Julio walked into the boys’ hut and went to sleep. Once all the boys had gone to sleep, the girls began talking in their hut. “Julio has to be the next to go,” Sam said. Lequisha had been her best friend on the island. “What if we can get rid of ‘The Rat?’” asked Sarah. “I don’t care!” Sam shouted, “Julio is a little traitor! End of discussion!” Sarah rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I’m still voting for the rat. Julio had no choice!” “Shut up!” Veronica shouted. The Thrashing Rabbits stayed up most of the night At the Fighting Rabbits tribe, the nine remaining members were enjoying their fruit salad. Dyl sat out by the beach, and Belle followed. “Isn’t it a beautiful night, Dyl?” She said, sitting down. Dyl nodded in agreement, and took a bite of cantaloupe. “I think our losing streak is over,” Belle said. Dyl shrugged. “I wish you’d talk more,” Belle said. Dyl shook his head. “Oh, okay then.” Dyl yawned. “Were you gonna put your arm around me like boys do on dates to movies?” Dyl shook his head, looking somewhat scared. “Oh.” Dyl stretched, then lied down and fell asleep. Belle lied down next to him, and he woke up with her hugging him. Dyl screamed and ran back to the tribe. Dyl stepped into the confessional, and passed out in there. That same night that Belle attempted to bond with Dyl, the other girls had plans of their own. Ugly tried flirting with Billy, but scared him into hiding. She ended up flirting with Dome, who didn’t mind her hideous appearance. Jaz hung out with Josh, but Elian claimed to have too much dignity. The next morning, the two tribes arrived at the field. “The new Thrashing Rabbits, Lequisha voted out last night.” Most of the people on the Fighting Ducks gasped. “Today’s challenge is you have to race to the top of a volcano. Today you’re playing for invincibility and a trip to the most romantic restaurant in all of Amard.” Belle’s eyes glowed. “Go!” The two tribes started on opposite sides of the volcano. The boys on the Fighting Ducks helped some of the girls, and Lucas, up, while the feuding Thrashing Rabbits pushed each other down. After thirty minutes of climbing, Josh, Lucas, Belle, Dyl, The Rat, and Elian were up all the way. After a total of two hours, only The Hobo and Dome remained. “I’m not losing this!” Belle shouted, and she and Billy dragged Dome to the top of the volcano. “We win!” Belle said and they all cheered, except for Dyl who was preparing to jump into the volcano. “Don’t you dare!” Belle said grabbing him. “Fighting Ducks win!” Nalyd declared, “Thrashing Rabbits, I think you know the drill.” The Hobo rolled back down the volcano. The Thrashing Rabbits marched down to Tribal Council, everyone looking out for themselves. “Rabbits, it is time to vote.” The Hobo wrote down Mara, “You’re cute, but really slow, and have creepy eyes.” Sam wrote down Julio and swore about him. Julio wrote down The Rat, “You messed up the game for me.” “I’ll tally the votes,” Nalyd said. “Julio, Mara, ‘The Rat’; one vote for each of you. ‘The Hobo’, ‘The Hobo’, ‘The Hobo’. Three votes for ‘The Hobo’, and one for Julio, Mara, and ‘The Rat’. ‘The Rat’, ‘The Rat’, Julio, Julio. There are Three votes for ‘The Hobo’, Julio, and ‘The Rat,’ and one for Mara. We have a tie… which means we will count all previous votes for Julio, 'The Rat', and 'The Hobo.' The next person eliminated is, 'The Hobo.'"” “’The Hobo’ the tribe has spoken." The Hobo left the tribe, crying. "All of you, head back to camp,” Nalyd said. Chapter Five Total Drama Paradise Chapter Five “All of you, head back to camp.” The nine remaining members of the Thrashing Rabbits returned to their tribe and all went right to bed. They were all sick of each other. They had no idea that the next day their prayers would be answered. At the ‘Most romantic restaurant in all of Amard,’ some of the Fighting Ducks were enjoying their dinner. The restaurant was made of bamboo, and had no roof so the couples could see the sky. Bob the Leprechaun played a harp in the background. Elian sat alone, claiming that she didn’t want to sit with any of the boys. Jaz and Josh sat together, and so did Ugly and Dome. Billy and Lucas sat together, which greatly amused the others. “We’re not together!” Lucas screamed. Billy began to cry. “No, no, it’s okay,” Lucas paused, “but just for tonight.” Dyl and Belle sat together. Belle had ordered them a bowl of spaghetti to share. “Isn’t this a romantic evening Dyl?” Belle asked. Dyl shook his head, and then ate a forkful of spaghetti. Nalyd stepped into the confessional, “I was hoping the Fighting Ducks would win that. It’s so fun to bug Dyl.” Dyl and Belle took a bite at the same time, and ended up both grabbing the same piece of spaghetti. They continued eating, until their lips met in the middle. “Oh Dyl,” Belle said. Dyl began choking, but Belle didn’t notice. “You know Dyl; I’ve liked you since you saved me from elimination the first night.” Dyl turned blue and fell on the floor. “We should definitely hook up after the show.” Dyl passed out. Bob the Leprechaun carried him out to the medical tent. “So Josh,” Jaz said, we should probably vote together.” Josh’s mouth was full of rice so he nodded. “I was thinking we vote for Belle.” Josh nodded again. “Good.” Ugly and Dome bonded over their stories of public humiliation. “And when I was born,” Ugly said, “The doctor slapped my mom!” Dome shook his head, “I have one that’s worse. One time, I was visiting my grandma in the retirement home, and on my way out the receptionist said residents had to sign out! I’ll never leave my hat home again.” They laughed at each other, and by the end of the night were making out behind a bush. The next day, the two tribes returned to the field, but there were three platforms, instead of the usual two. Dyl was wheeled in, in a wheelchair. After choking the previous night he had to be on life support. “Welcome guys. The new Thrashing Rabbits, ‘The Hobo’ voted out at the last tribal council.” Some of the Fighting Ducks gasped, surprised that The Rat hadn’t been voted out. “Today, the two tribes will become three.” The two tribes went silent at first, and then started cheering. “We have picked three of you to be tribe captains. The captains will each pick a person, then that person will pick somebody, and so on. The captains are ‘The Rat,’ Belle, and Julio. The three most disliked contestants are deciding the fate of the rest of you. ‘The Rat’ will lead the new Thrashing Rabbits, Belle will lead the new Fighting Ducks, and Julio will lead the Conquering Sloths. ‘The Rat’ you may begin.” The Rat chose Jacob. Belle chose Dyl. Julio chose Billy. Jacob chose Dome. Suddenly, the camera broke while Dyl was choosing the next person. The camera revived and Sarah walked toward the Fighting Ducks. Billy chose Veronica. Dome chose Ugly. Sarah chose Mara. Veronica chose Cindy. Ugly chose Elian. Mara chose Josh. Cindy chose Dustin. Elian chose Lucas. Josh chose Jaz. Finally, Dustin had no choice but Sam. The Thrashing Rabbits were The Rat, Jacob, Dome, Ugly, Elian, and Lucas. The Fighting Ducks were Belle, Dyl, Sarah, Mara, Josh, and Jaz. The Conquering Sloths were Julio, Billy, Veronica, Cindy, Dustin and Sam. “Today’s challenge,” Nalyd said, “Is a race through the jungle. The last tribe to get everybody through loses. Today you guys are playing for invincibility. For the tribe that comes in first, a cruise on the boat that brought you here day one. Also, in the forest there will be six of these.” Nalyd held up a small tiki-like object. “This is an individual immunity idol. If you find one, or more, in the forest you can use it at tribal council to protect yourself, but only after the votes have been cast but before they’re read. Ready, set, go!” Everyone started by looking for individual immunity (However due to lack of cameramen only those who headed for the finish line.) The Conquering Sloths decided that they’d go right for the finish line, so that their tribe could stay strong. However, one member of the tribe found an idol on their way. “The first team across the finish line,” Nalyd shouted, “is the Conquering Sloths!” They cheered proudly, and Nalyd pointed to the cruise. They ran to the boat, and Bob drove them off into the sunset. Belle wheeled Dyl through the jungle. “Sorry about last night Dyl.” Belle raced to the finish line. “We’re here!” She saw that the boat had left. “Oh no! I’m sorry Dy- Dyl?” She looked down and saw the empty wheelchair. Dyl had been left behind in the jungle. Sarah and Mara walked through the jungle and found Dyl on the ground. “You okay?” Sarah asked. Dyl shook his head and explained all that has happened to him on the island. They carried him through the jungle. “That Belle sounds messed up,” Sarah said. Dyl nodded. They crossed the finish line and Belle grabbed Dyl. “Oh Dyl, I’m so sorry!” She put him back in the chair. The Rat charged across the finish line, “Yeah baby!” Soon after, Lucas, Jacob, and Elian had crossed the finish line. The two teams were waiting for Josh, Jaz, Ugly, and Dome. Both couples were making out on the forest, and neither had realized that the challenge was still going on. There was rustling in the nearby bushes, and Jaz and Josh emerged. “The Fighting Ducks win invincibility! Thrashing Rabbits I’ll see you at tribal council.” Back at the Thrashing Rabbis camp, Elian, Dome and Ugly formed an alliance. “So who are we voting for?” Elian asked. “The Rat,” Ugly said, “so he can’t start weaving his webs of lies.” “We can get Lucas to vote with us,” Dome suggested. He later asked Lucas and he agreed. The tribe marched down to tribal council. “Welcome back to Tribal council. For some of you, this could be the foundation of the rest of the game. First to vote tonight is ‘The Rat.’” The Rat voted for Ugly, “If I have to look at your face one more day I’ll kill myself.” Lucas voted for The Rat, “Jerk.” Jacob voted for Ugly. “I’ll tally the votes,” Nalyd left and got the vote box. “Would anyone like to play an individual immunity idol now?” The Rat stood up and gave Nalyd the idol. “All votes cast against ‘The Rat’ will not count. ‘The Rat,’ ‘The Rat,’ ‘The Rat,’ ‘The Rat,’ ‘Ugly,’ ‘Ugly.’ Looks like ‘Ugly’ is out.” Ugly stood up. “What?” Dome screamed, “No!” They kissed and Ugly was dragged away by Bob. She struggled to get back to Dome, but was knocked out by Bob. “’Ugly,’ the tribe has spoken.” Nalyd put out her torch. “All of you, head back to camp.” Elimination Chart Color Code: *Green Names: Fighting Ducks *Red Names: Thrashing Rabbits *Yellow: Was on the winning tribe *Red: Voted out *Orange Bottom two *Gray: Losing tribe